In this supplemental application we are requesting funds to support three additional subprojects in the MBRS-SCORE Program at the Ponce School of Medicine. The goals of our MBRS-SCORE Program are to: 1) increase the biomedical research productivity, 2) the scientific competitiveness and recognition of the faculty, 3) by providing first rate research and development opportunities, and 4) in creating a stimulating research atmosphere at the institution. The present supplemental application contains three (3) new MBRS subprojects. These initiatives include both basic and clinical research activities from faculty in the departments of Biochemistry, Microbiology, and Physiology. The diverse projects include such areas as endometriosis, gastric human physiology, retrovirology, molecular biology, and bacterial genetics. These research projects will be sustained by an administrative component and by technical and personnel support that includes collaborators, consultants, and laboratory technicians. In addition, some of the activities will be complementary to other minority targeted programs in the institution such as the RCMI Program, the Howard Hughes Medical Institute Science Education Initiative for Biomedical Research Institutions Program, the Health Careers Opportunity Program (HCOP) and, eventually the MBRS RISE Program. Progress in the Specific Aims of each project and in the overall aims of the Program will be evaluated yearly in a formative report and at the end in a summative document. Progress and achievements of the Program will be assessed continuously through an ongoing formative evaluation intended to provide information to improve the performance in the various program subprojects and though a summative evaluation that will finally assess the Program's success and the extent to which the completed project has met its goals. Both the evaluation of the implementation to assess whether the Program is being conducted as planned and of the process, the assessment, and the progress being made by the participant in meeting the individual subprojects and the program goals will be performed.